


The Chase

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru loves the chase, but he likes to be caught, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> The last in the series of drabbles written for the Drabble Deathmatch, which I won!

**The Chase**

My thundering footsteps echoed through the hallway as I ran haphazardly down the stairs; Akira hot on my heels. I almost crashed into the wall as I hooked a hard left into the kitchen.

I was jogging across the living room when he grabbed me from behind, spinning me around before pinning me to the wall. I chuckled into his mouth as he kissed me hard, all lips and teeth and tongue.

We were both panting, and he let out a breathy laugh, trailing his tongue down my throat.

The chase excites me, but I always let him catch me in the end.


End file.
